starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Starships in New Republic Fleet Operations
Mon Calamari Star Cruisers MC-90 * [[MCSC Bluegrass|NRSC Bluegrass]] MC-85 * [[MCSC Home One|NRSC Home One]] * [[NRSC Independence|NRSC Independence]] * [[NRSC Defiance|NRSC Defiance]] MC-80a * [[MCSC Deliverance|NRSC Deliverance]] * [[MSCS Red Reef|NRSC Red Reef]] (destroyed) MC-80m * [[MCSC Turismo|NRSC Turismo]] MC-80B mon remonda wasthe flag ship of all new republic forces along with imperial star destroyers avenger,war hawk,and libreator the 4 warships are the flagships of the new republic and of the rebel alliance mon remonda is 50,000 miles long and has 999,999,999,999 heavy turbolasers,999,999,999,999 ion cannons,999,999,999,999 hypervolicity guns,and 999,999,999,999 nuck launchers it was named after the mon remonda that was destroyed by silencer -7it had 50,000 squadrons of :a wings,b wings,slayin and kopril interceptors,BTL B y wing bombers,e wings,and x wings. all together it has 999,999,999,999,999,999 fighters in all. the warhawk avenger and libreator all have the same weapons and all the fighters of the mon remonda and has the same amont of the troops and vehicles they all have 999,999,999,999,999,999 each:AAC 1 hovertank,TB 1 hovertanks,TB 4 heavytanks,and A6 and A5 juggernauts.it has 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 troops and has 999,999,999,999,999,999 pilots the can destroy planets they are all wedge antilles flagships he canmands the new republic each ship has a crew of 99 million and 99 million gunners MC-40a Star Destroyers Republic-class * [[NRSD Chancellor|NRSD Chancellor]] * [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]] (destroyed) * [[NRSD Templar|NRSD Templar]] (captured by the Empire) Victory-class * [[VSD Fusillade|NRSD Fusillade]] * [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] the victory class star destroyers have 100 heavy turbolasers,100 ion cannons,and 100 hypervolicity guns,they hold 90,000 troops and 90 squadrons the are 100 meters long they are stronger then super class star destroyers.their are 2 kinds of victory classes one used by the empire and one used by the rebel allliance the to victory classes ubove are the kind used by the rebel alliance the diffrences are they are smaller then victory class star destroyer used by the empire it has better armor and shieds and more weapons then 2 imperial victory class star destroyer if the are under attack they can use their 300 weapons or use its fighter squadrons and call upon other starships to help if they are under attack from super star destroyers and world deavastators. they are some times used as flagship for taskforces or as fleet carriers or battleships Cruisers New Republic Strike Cruisers D''C H C perigrine is a dreadnaunght class heavy cruiser it was the flagship of the new republic fifth fleet it was in lots of battles and it destroyed 5 imperial star destroyer, three executor class star dreadnaunghts, it was destroyed at the second battle of courasant it was heavly damed by all nine star destroyers then it was destroyed it was modifed it had a clocking divice had 2,500 heavy turbolasers,2,500, ion cannons,2,500,hypervolicity guns and 1 superlaser. it had 700 fighters. it was abole to destroy 20 imperial star destroyers . RLFC librator has fifty heavy turbolasers 50 ion cannons and 10 hypervolicicity guns they are powerful they are 100 meters the hold 50,000 troops and 50 squadrons ''Carrack-class Light Cruisers * [[GSS Admiral Rishar|GSS Admiral Rishar]] (destroyed) Frigates New Republic Assault Frigates * [[NRAF Adamant|NRAF Adamant]] (destroyed) Nebulon-B Escort Frigates Corvettes CR90 Corvettes Marauder-class Corvettes * [[CRV Audacity|NRCRV Audacity]] (destroyed) Corellian Gunships * [[NRGS Forge Of Hope|NRGS Forge Of Hope]] * [[NRGS Lightbringer|NRGS Lightbringer]] * [[NRGS Mon Mothma|NRGS Mon Mothma]] * [[NRGS Unquenchable Flame|NRGS Unquenchable Flame]] Disclaimer :This is by no means a comprehensive, canon list of New Republic starships. This is a list of any/all ships employed by the New Republic Military on this Sim (MUSH), whether used as coded objects or as IC story objects, or referred to during RP discourse. These are to serve as inspiration and reference for characters to fill out their backgrounds and history, and for use in role-play. Category:NR Warships Starships in New Republic Fleet From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.